XTreme
by kallista-feral
Summary: Things grow more complicated for Rogue as the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes decide to work together. More complicated then she thinks. Ryro
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.

A/N: This is my very first fix so please be nice. Takes place after Under Lock and Key. Also don't yell at me for anyone's accents. I can do Rogue's pretty good I think, but I can't do Kurt's or Remy's or John's real well. But I'll try

"Rogue how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he pulled up a chair next to her bed in the med lab.

"Just fahne ah guess. Bein` stuck here fer a week an` nothing` ta do. Can` really say ah'm lonely since Kurt is in here practically twenty-four seven."

Scott chuckled. "Yea took a while to convince him to go downstairs."

"So Kurt told me ya`ll went ta London yesterday." Rogue said adjusting the bed so she could sit up.

"Yea, apparently Mesmero was able to convince Magneto that the spider was the key, when it was really the protector."

"Does this mean Mesmero wins?"

Scott sighs. "I hope not. God only knows what he's trying to open with those two keys he has."

"But there's still a third key rahght? Ah mean there's still a chance we can fahght this thing?"

"Yea there's a big chance there. Since no one knows the location of the third key. The professor believes Mesmero doesn't know of it either." He runs his hand casually through his brown hair. Even though Rogue was stuck in the med lab she still wore her Goth make-up. He was quite curious on what she would look like without all of it on, but knew he would never find out. None of them probably would.

"Scott." A soft voice from the door said as they both turned their heads and saw Jean enter the room.

"Yea Jean?"

"The professor is having a meeting downstairs. Magneto and his team are there too as well as Angel."

Scott nodded as he stood up. "See you later Rogue."

"Rahght." she said not helping to feel jealous as she saw Jean's and Scott fingers link together as they left the room. She looked down at her gloved hand and cursed silently.

***************************

"So it is agreed. Until we find a way to stop Mesmero from destroying the world we work together." Professor Charles Xavier said as Magneto nodded.

"Yes, I will inform the Brotherhood of this as well. Don't think after this is all over things will be different between us Charles."

"I wouldn't expect less from you Eric." He said.

"Vait don't ve get a vote?" Kurt asked surprised as the rest of them.

"Kurt we all need to work together this time. All of us." Jean told him.

"Don't forget they tried to kill us." Kurt said annoyed that no one was really listening to him.

"We know Kurt, it's just we need all the help we can get. Ever since our exposure of being mutants to the world we already lost two teammates because their parents took them home." Scott said thinking about Rahne and Jubilee. "And Evan's been with the Morlock's for almost a month now."

"He's like right Kurt." Kitty said finally speaking up. "Even if it does mean working with them." She wasn't totally over the fact of Lance breaking up with her and everyone knew it, but she was dealing slowly with it. "But like shouldn't rogue be in this too?" She asked glancing at Mr. McCoy.

"I don't see why she can't come downstairs for this meeting." Mr. McCoy said but before he could say anything else he was cut off by Kurt's teleporting.

"So do you think Rogue will come?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think Kurt will give her a choice." Scott said chuckling.

***************************

"Come on Rogue." Kurt said as he bamfed next to her bed and took hold of her covered arm.

"Kurt lemme go. What are ya crazy?"

"Can't have a meeting vithout you." He said bamfing out and back into the common room.

"Kurt ah swear ah'm goin` ta….." Rogue started to threat as she looked around.

"Bonjour chere." Remy said grinning at her.

"Drop dead swamp rat." She said thankful that Kurt bamfed her blanket along as she pulled it around her.

John glanced over at the Goth out of the corner of his eyed. She didn't look as energetic as the last time he saw her, but then again they were fighting. Now she looked like she had been through hell and back. He stood up from the comfortable seat and moved towards her. "Have the chair Sheila."

Rogue eyes him. "Why are they still here?"

"We've decided to work together?" Jean said.

"What?!" She asked shocked. "Ah am not working` with `em or that swamp rat."

"Chere, Remy ain` dat bad." He told her.

"You should be able to get out of the med lab soon right?" Jamie asked hopefully looking at her and then at the doctor.

Mr. McCoy nodded. "As long as it's okay with the professor Rogue can return to her old bedroom."

"I see no problem with it." Xavier stated. 

"Remy would love to know your powers one of these days."

"Why don` ah show ya." She said stepping towards him as Kurt stopped her. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. No touching remember." He said waving his index finger in front of her and led her to the chair John had offered her.

"Yes Rogue please don't touch any of them no matter how tempting it may seem." Kitty pleaded with her roommate. "Don't get me wrong I like loved having the room to myself again but it got lonely."

Remy, Piotr, and John glanced at each other confused. "Rogue's power is quite different from others." Magneto said. "Whomever she comes in contact skin to skin with she absorbs them."

"Absorbs?" Piotr asked in his thick Russian accent.

"Yes memories and powers. You may ask the fellow Brotherhood members of this. Rogue did live with them at one time."

"Yea used ta. Meanin` past tense. Ah don` need anyone's memories in mah head rahght now but mah own. Ah got `nough from Mystique." she said shivering still not believing that Mystique is her adopted mother meaning Kurt was her adopted little brother.

"Where's Logan?" Sabertooth asked not sensing him anywhere in the Institute."

"Logan and Ororo have gone in search for Mystique." Xavier told him. "They both left yesterday morning and with luck will be returning soon."

Sabretooth let out a low growl but didn't say anything. It was bad enough he had to work along side with his enemy, but his enemy wasn't even there at the moment and he couldn't pick a fight with those kids.

"I'm sure I can convince Tabitha to come back for a while." Amara said hearing Roberto groan softly. "Not her."

"Anyone but Boom Boom." Ray added.

"Well first thing those two ever agreed on." Sam whispered to Bobby who nodded smirking.

"So it's settled. I will have the Brotherhood come here in the morning after breakfast along with us." Magneto said.. "We can work out any other minor or major details then."

"Angel you are more then welcome to stay here for a while." Xavier told him.

"Thank you Professor Xavier." He said nodding. "I think I might take you up on that offer for now."


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue watched as everyone worked quickly around the Institute getting ready for the Brotherhood's arrival. She had convinced Mr. McCoy to let her stay in the common room instead of the med lab. She sighed as she put a bookmark in her new vampire book unable to concentrate with everything going on. 

"So this is where your hiding Sheila." A familiar voice said as she looked and saw John enter the common room.

"Ah wasn` hidin` just reading` kahnd of." She said as he took a seat next o her.

John picked up her book from the coffee table and glanced at the title. "You into those sci-fi books?"

"Just tha good ones."

"So not to pry Sheila but how come you were in the med lab?"

Rogue sighed and adjusted herself to be more comfortable on the couch. "Ah guess ya`ll would fahnd out sooner or later. Mah power is ta absorb other mutants powers an` memories. Those memories end up stayin` in mah head. One nahght at a concert they all kahnd of came out."

"Came out?" the Aussie asked confused.

"Fightin` ta take over mah body sort of deal. Ah couldn` stop `em an` than tha professor was able ta get rid of `em all. An` now ah wish some of those memories ah never knew. Lahke Mystique adoptin` me when ah was four."

"Must be good to have your own thoughts in your head right now. But when you absorb them you can use their powers as well?"

"Yea, it kahnd of knocks ya out fer a while if ah hang on."

"What if you hang on too long?"

Rogue looked at him. "ah don` know. Ah…" She couldn't finish when she heard a loud knock at the door. "Great."

"No worries Sheila. Won't let those bloody mates bother ya." He said smiling as he saw Scott walk pass.

************************

Scott hearing the loud knock from the kitchen sighed. Somehow he was appointed to answer the door when the Brotherhood arrived. Frankly he'd just leave them out there. He walked out setting his glass of water on the counter and passed the common room. He backed up for a second taking a double look. He saw Rogue and the fire guy.. He believed his name was John sitting on the couch. "You okay rogue?" He asked eyeing Magneto's recruit.

"Yea ah'm fahne. Ya better answer tha door before they break it down." She told him hearing the doorbell ring a couple of times.

"Right." He said giving a glare to John as he answered the door.

"Summers, what do you know." Lance smirked as he pushed his way through.

"Nice to see you too Alvers." He said grinding his teeth.

"So where's our rooms yo?" Todd asked as he jumped in. "If you don't have enough we can share right cupcake?" He asked smiling at Wanda putting his arm around her.

"Arg!" Wanda said using her power to send Todd flying into the common room.

Rogue and John ducked quickly seeing the flying toad and glanced over at where he was upside down against the wall. "Ya okay?" Rogue asked.

"Yep, she likes me." He said rolling over and stood up.

John smirked. "Whatever you say mate."

"Oh forgot you guys were here too." Todd said making a face as he left the room.

"Do you like ice cream?" John blurted out as soon as Todd left.

"What?" Rogue asked confused.

John gulped. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. He had wanted to ask her to go get some ice cream with him later. Maybe just the two of them, but he wasn't good at this type of thing. "Do you like ice cream?"

"Of course ah do. Everyone lahkes ice cream." Rogue said.

"Did you want to…"

*Bamf*

They both jumped as John was cut off by the blue fuzzy elf. "Come on meeting in ze Danger Room." He said touching his sisters arm and bamfed out.

"Damn him." He grumble a she got to his feet and followed the Brotherhood and Scott. Next time, he thought.


	3. Meeting, Calling an old Friend

DaughterofDeath: here it is new chapter just let ya asked for 

John strolled into the Danger Room and stood between Piotr and Remy. He saw rogue next to her adopted brother. She was sitting Indian style on the floor. He glanced to his right and saw Remy eyeing her. Great how can I ask her out if he's going after her too, he thought.

'With patients' A voice inside his head told him as he looked up and saw Jean smiling slightly at him, he had forgotten she was a telepath.

"Now as everyone is caught up Mesmero had as we assumed opened the second door to freeing something that could end all of man kind." Professor Xavier started. "Therefore there is one key missing."

"But we don't know where it is." Scott said.

"And neither does he." Magneto said.

"Perhaps Forge could make something to help." Mr. McCoy suggested.

Kurt shook his head furiously. "No vay. No more gadgets of Forge's." He said shuddering at the thought of what happened at the 'Girls Ask Guys' dance.

"Mebbe Irene might be able ta help." Rogue suggested as all eyes casted on her as se looked at the floor slightly embarrassed. "Just that she can predict tha possible future. Ah don` know if she can control when she can see these things but it's tha only thing ah could think of."

"Very good idea Rogue." Xavier said smiling proudly at her. "Perhaps visiting your friend Irene could help us some."

"Is it wise professor?" Scott asked. "Rogue might not be up to the trip."

"Ah'm up ta it." The Goth insisted.

"Perhaps the Chè re should stay here with Remy."

"I defiantly think the Sheila is up to the trip." John said shuddering unnoticeably at the thought of her being with Remy.

"Since when do you get say in any of this?" Pietro asked.

"I think it's a good idea as well." Jean said. "We can take the X-Van and make a small trip of it. Scott, myself, Rogue, and two other people may come along."

"But who else gets to go?" Kitty asked.

"I'm…" Kurt started to say but was cut off.

"Are going to stay here in case Logan and Ororo come back with Mystique. We can take care of Rogue. Although maybe just the three of us should go." Scott said not really wanting anyone from the Brotherhood or Acolytes to go with them.

"Ah always thought there was safety in numbers an` we're working` together." Rogue said.

"Rogue you may choose the two others." Xavier said.

Rogue thought for a minute or so feeling everyone's eyes on her once again. She hated when she was the one making the final decision, but knew it was probably for the best. "Fahne I choose John an` Lance."

John smile secretly as he glanced over at Lance who was smirking. "This should be fun."

"An` while we're on this lil` trip ya two are goin` ta make nice." She added glancing at Scott and Lance.

Both teens grumbled under their breaths and Jean smiled. "This should be most interesting.

"Rogue perhaps you should call Irene and let her know of your arrival."

Rogue nodded as she got to her feet. Kurt had jumped to his feet as well. "Easy there elf. Ah'm sure ah can make this phone call by mahself." She said heading out of the Danger Room.

Kurt pouted slightly only wanting to help his older sister. Even though she was adopted, he didn't feel like she was. "A varnin before you leave. If you two do anything to upset mein schwester (1), I'll hurt you." He threatened Lance and John who nodded at the seriousness the blue elf sounded and looked.

************************

Rogue sighed heavily as she picked up the phone. She had gone to the closest room which was Bobby's. Strangely enough she was able to find it within all of his clutter mess. Ignoring everything around her she dialed Irene's number as her fingers shook slightly hitting each button.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked on the other line.

Rogue gulped hoping she'd be able to use her voice. "Irene…"

"Rogue? Child is that ya?"

"Yea it's me. Um.. Look ah know ah haven't called ya in a while, but some of mah friends here at tha Institute are makin` our way ta yer house by van an` ah wanted ta make sure it was okay with ya and that ya`d be home."

"Dearest Rogue of course it's all right. Ah've missed seeing ya an` please while yer here you will stay at mah house. Ah insist an` won` take no fer an answer."

Rogue smiled. "All right since there's no point in tryin` ta argue with ya. Ah'll see ya when we get there."

"All right, take care Rogue." Irene's warm voice said as Rogue hung up the phone some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey I know the room is a mess no use crying over it." bobby said entering his room with a smile on his face

"Ya do know that when Logan an` Ororo comes home that if yer room still looks lahke this ya won` be livin` long or ya`ll be havin` extra Danger Room sessions rahght?" She asked smiling.

Bobby's eyes widened. "Um... right. So everything okay?"

"Yea just kahnd of weird talkin` ta Irene again. Ah haven` spoken ta her since ah left ta join with tha Brotherhood."

"Hey bring me back a souvenir okay?" He asked.

"Sure, ah will." She said smiling as she left his room.

1. Mein schwester: my sister (I think)

A/N: Don't remember is Irene had a Southern accent or not. If she doesn't please let me know. Also should Cody and his friend Ty make a guest appearance later on?


	4. Chapter 4

"Everybody geared up?" Scott asked.

"Scott we're not going on a mission." Jean told him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Right." He said glaring at Lance and John. "I don't want any problems."

"Whatever Summers." Lance said returning the glare. "Let's just go and hope Rogue can enter the city without have any anxiety attacks."

"Lance ah'll remember ya said that." Rogue said coming up behind him. "Ya ready fire boy?"

John nodded. "Ready Sheila."

Scott gave a 'help me' look at Jean who just chuckled softly. "Come on Scott, let's go."

**********************

"Think they'll be okay?" Evan asked.

"They'll be fine Evan." Ororo reassured her nephew for the third time since they saw the van drive off.

"I'm more worried about Lance and John doing something." Bobby said.

"Hey like don't drag Lance into this." Kitty warned. "He and Rogue were like brother and sister when she lived with them. And John he won't do anything."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked eyeing her.

"Well.. I just do of course." She said waving her hand in the air. "Like bye." She said walking through the wall.

"Keety!" Kurt yelled bamfing away.

"Perhaps Rogue returning home will do her some good as well." Mr. McCoy said.

"What-if-she-runs-into-that-guy?" Pietro asked quickly.

"What guy?" Todd asked confused.

"When Rogue's powers manifested she was at a school dance. Her skin accidentally became in contact with a local boy." Logan said. "We'll have to let her decide then."


	5. Lunch Stop

"Can't we stop somewhere to eat?" Lance asked.

"Didn't I say to keep quiet back there?" Scott asked getting annoyed.

"Scott Lance is rahght. We've been on tha road fer a couple of hours now an` ah'm getting` hungry too." Rogue said.

Scott sighed and glanced at Jean who nodded. "Fine, we'll stop."

Scott saw a sign for a small diner as he pulled in. "Everyone out."

They all filed out of the van and into the nice looking diner. "How many?" The waitress asked.

"Five." Scott said.

She nodded as she led them to a table. "What can I get ya`ll at drink?"

"Pepsi." They all said. 

"So Rogue what's good?" Jean asked looking at the menu.

"Um…" Rogue said staring as well. "Everythin` is good. Ah wouldn` recommend numbah fahve unless ya lahke yer food extra spahcy.

John stared at Rogue as she brushed a strand of her white hair behind one ear. She hadn't put on her make up and she looked like a goddess to him. The only problem was his pal Remy was after the same girl he knew it.

"So where ya kids from?" the waitress asked after taking their orders.

"Bayville, New York, we're visiting a friend down here." Jean said.

"Well ya can` get bettah hospitality than down south ya know." she said smiling at them as she went to put their orders in.

"You okay?" Lance asked.

"Yea ah'm fahne."

"Your lying." He whispered.

Rogue smirked and looked at her former teammate. "What makes ya think that?"

"Cause I know you all too well Roguey and you were never the best at lying either."

"I don` know what it is. Ah'm so excited at see Irene again."

"Nervous on if you see anyone else right?"

"Yea ah mean what happens if ah run inta…" She couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Then I'll be here with you the entire time." He told her. "Look Rogue nothing is going to bother you here while we're here with you okay. You know Summers won't let you out of his sight."

Rogue nodded as she moved her napkin out of the way as their food came. "Enjoy, ya kids need something` just hollah."


	6. Getting there

"This is it." Rogue said as they pulled into Irene's drive.

"Wow this house is gorgeous." Jean gasped.

"Just wait till ya see the inside."

"Hey Rogue how can a house be so well kept… I mean isn't this Irene blind?" Scott asked.

"Yea but she used to have the neighborhood kids help her out and they'd get cookies and that." Rogue said grabbing her duffle bag. "Are ya gonna stand there or are ya coming in?"

Lance and John glanced at each other both shrugging as they grabbed their bags and followed Rogue. "Come on Scott." Jean said dragging him.

Just before Rogue could reach the door, it opened. "Rogue child is that you?"

"Irene!" Rogue dropped her bag and went into the open arms of her old guardian. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too my child." Irene said smiling. "Come now, let's get you and your friends settled in. You and the girl can share your old room and the boys can have the guest room."

"How did you know there was only one other girl besides Rogue?" Lance asked curiously.

"I know many things. Go on and get settled in. Take a nap if you'd like, you must be very tired from your long drive. I'll have supper on at five so take your time."

"Thank you Irene."

"You are most welcome."

"Come on I'll show ya to the rooms." Rogue said picking up her discarded bag and led the way upstairs. She stopped at the second door on the right and opened it. "This is the guest room."

"Wow I guess she knew ahead of time how many would be here." Scott said looking around seeing three beds set up in the room making it a bit small, but not claustrophobic.

"Told ya she's good." Rogue said. "And ya might as well take a nap too."

"Sounds good to me." Lance said dropping his bag at the foot of one of the beds and laid back on it closing his eyes.

Rogue and Jean shook their heads and shut the door as Rogue led them a door over. "This is the bathroom, there's another one downstairs and Irene has her own personal one." Jean nods as they walk to the room next to it and Rogue opened it. "And this is where we'll be staying. My old room."


End file.
